Beautiful Assassin
by LycanxGirl
Summary: What would happen if someone was ordered to take out the Saints? Agent Ravyn Black is about to find out. The saints killed her father ten years ago, it's time for revenge. One problem, she was rescued by the saints! set after BDS1, Rated M for language
1. The Mission to take out the Saints

**I Don't Own them...wish I did though...hehehe... Anywho. If this gets good ratings, I'll continue it. **

Beautiful Assassin.

Chapter One: The Mission to take out the Saints.

The two girls stayed lurking in the shadows, their black clothing concealing them. But Sadly Evie was fighting a cold and was constantly sneezing, causing her to remove her ski mask. Ravyn on the other hand, was always sans ski mask, and most other gear, usually only being seen if she wanted to be. Evie was new to the team, just met Ravyn this morning when Ravyn went in to the 'Office' to receive her orders, one of which was to train Evie on a highly dangerous mission, one Ravyn had been waiting for since she joined the force. You see, Ravyn became an assassin so that one day, she would be able to take out the Saints.

The Boston Saints had killed the only family Ravyn had. Her Father, who was an innocent bystander, or so she thought. During the Yakavetta murder trail, when the head of the Yakavetta family was placed on his knees in front of the entire court, after the prayer had been said and pennies had been placed, the saints turned and killed everyone except the women and children. Ravyn was 10 at the time, she could still remember what the brothers looked like, and what their father Il Duce had looked like, and who he was and the things he had done.

-10 Hours Ago-

"Ravyn, I would like you to meet your new team member, Evie." Mr. Marcello said as the 5' 6" auburn haired, pale skinned, girl walked in, sneezing. Ravyn nodded at her.

"It's such a pleasure to be working with you Ms. erm...I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name." Evie smiled, Ravyn already disliked her, she preferred to work alone.

"Black, Ravyn Black. If you call me Ray I won't hesitate to shoot you." Ravyn said, keeping her black rimless sunglasses on and her face as stony as can be.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Ms. Black. I think we'll get along just fine." Evie smiled again, her southern accent getting heavy.

"Let me guess..." Ravyn said, her voice low "your from Georgia?"

"Atlanta to be exact Ms. Black." Evie said, practically glowing with Georgia pride.

"Ah, if you insist on formalities then please call me Agent Black. I don't like being called Ms. It makes me feel like a teacher. Tell me..." Ravyn paused, standing up to look at the window, her black leather jacket reaching the floor, "Evie, have you ever killed someone? Looked at their face as they begged for mercy? Looked in their eyes as their soul leaves their lifeless body?" Ravyn said as she turned to face the auburn haired girl, who had since removed her jacket and sunglasses, Ravyn was straight but could admit Evie was breath taking.

"I can't say I have Agent Black. I was brought on as technical support for you." Evie had suddenly become very serious.

"Ravyn, be nice to the new recruit." Mr. Marcello said as he put a hand on Ravyn's overly tense shoulder.

"I am being nice, she hasn't run out screaming yet has she?" Ravyn smirked at the fond memories. Countless people driven to tears by Ravyn's attitude...issues.

"That's true. But you admitted your self, you need a technical assistant, and so that's why we brought in Evie. She's one of our top rated people. And with your new, lets say assignment, your going to need all the help you can get." Mr. Marcello smiled.

"They've found the Saints?" Ravyn breathed, removing her sunglasses and showing her bright green eyes.

"They have my dear." He said as he sat behind his desk.

"Aldo, are you sure it's them? Is Il Duce with them?" Ravyn asked sitting across from her boss, who started as her mentor and friend.

"I am sure my dear, Il Duce is no where to be found. We have a rouge agent in the field we also need you to take out." He said as he placed the folder on the table facing the black haired girl.

"Damn." Ravyn said as she looked at the file.

"Yeah, it seems that 'The Old Man' got his claws in to one of our best agents." Aldo sighed sadly.

"Worry not dear friend, I shall take care of this, problem." Ravyn smiled at the man, a true genuine smile.

"Thank you." Aldo smiled at his young friend.

"Mm," Ravyn nodded at him, "Evie, come with me, we've got to get you into some night stalking clothes, and out of country bright." Ravyn said as she got up and put her sunglasses back on covering her eyes.

"Trust me Evie, she likes you. She's just a bit rough around the edges, she's been dealt a hard hand in life." Aldo smiled at the girl who was putting her jacket back on with a worrisome look on her face causing her to nod at him.

"But, I like country bright." Evie beamed as she followed the resident Goth out of the Aldo's office and through the rest of the building smiling at people as they got out of Ravyn's way.

"As much as you might like it sunshine, you will be killed in the field if you go out in bright colors at night." Ravyn sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I'm actually going out to the field?" Evie said her annoyingly high pitch voice getting higher as her excitement grew.

"Sure are sunshine. Which means you need black...did you just cough?" Ravyn asked as she pushed the button on the elevator.

"Oh, yes. I have a cold." Evie smiled then sneezed.

"Ah fuck." Ravyn said as she entered the elevator, "better learn to control those sneezes and coughs then sunshine."

"Will do." Evie beamed.

Ravyn already was being annoyed by the sunny girl who was assigned to her. When the elevator finally reached the parking garage, Ravyn went walking out first just to get some peace from the constantly chattering Georgian. As Ravyn stalked among the rows of cars her mind was racing, the saints finally returned, her father could finally be avenged. The Irish scumbags who took all she had from her would finally get theirs, a small smile touched her deep red stained lips.

"Over Here!" She called as she reached her car.

"Oh thank goodness." Evie said as she finally caught up. The moment she laid eyes on Ravyn's car she was shocked. Jet black, so black it was glossy enough to be a black mirror, white and red pin stripping running down the sides ending in a design of a Native American raven, the car was a Lamborghini Gallardo.

"Get in sunshine." Ravyn sighed as Evie walked up to the passenger side of the car.

"Okay." Evie said trying to pull the door open.

"Lift up." Ravyn said with a slight laugh.

"Oh, well I feel dumb now." Evie laughed at herself.

Ravyn shook her head at her new partner as she started up her car. The minute her car started Opeth started blasting out of the custom stereo, the one way she knew she would finally get some peace from her new partner. As she drove down the streets of Boston, she kept her eyes peeled for the MacManus brothers. The file Aldo gave her had their current haunts, the same as they used to be, the Irish pub ran by the elderly gentleman with touretts syndrome among others.

As they pulled up to one of Ravyn's shops she turned down the stereo and looked at her mildly horrified partner.

"Here's what's going on. We're going to go in there to get ready for tonight. Now that the saints are back we need to get on the ball and start figuring out their routines, where they go, who they see, what they do." Ravyn said as she parked the car. "That's where you not dressing sunshine…" Ravyn started as she handed Evie a tissue for her sneezing, "bright comes in."

"Okay, so does that mean I have to dress like…?" Evie started.

"Yes, you have to dress more like me. Maybe not as much leather, that's just a preference because I also ride a motorcycle. But yes, black." Ravyn said as she took the key out of the ignition.

"Oh. Your just a rough and tumble kind of girl aren't you?" Evie teased as she opened her door.

"I guess you could put it that way yes." Ravyn said as she got out of the car and closed her door.

"Can I ask why?" Evie said timidly. 'Ah, so she is intimidated by me' Ravyn smiled.

"I'm sure they briefed you on my history." Ravyn sighed as she opened the shop door and waved at the person behind the counter.

"They didn't actually." Evie said, confused.

No wonder why she agreed to join me, she knows absolutely nothing about me, knows nothing of my history. "The Saints killed my father, the only person I had in my life." Ravyn said looking through the clothes and pulling out a black leather motorcycle vest with a zipper up the front and side gathers to make it fitted..

"Who are these saints you keep talking about?" Evie asked, eyes wide at Ravyn's choice of clothing.

"The Saints. The Boston Saints. They went around about ten years ago doing 'Good' by removing the scum from the world, by scum I mean Mafia, and any other person like that." Ravyn replied grabbing a matte black cat suit.

"Oh." Evie replied a slight frown on her face.

"Yeah, get to finding some black clothes." Ravyn said to her gesturing at the store.

"Uh, okay. Like what?" Evie asked, she looked out of place surrounded by all the black.

"What ever you like. Just make sure its black." Ravyn said as she grabbed a pair of knee high matte black boots.

"Okay…" Evie muttered to herself as she wandered the store and finally found a black turtleneck and black pants.

"You'll want to get yourself some shoes too sunshine." Ravyn said from the dressing room.

"Okay." Evie sighed and grabbed the nearest pair of black tactical boots in her size, also grabbing a ski mask for good measure.

Ravyn walked out of the dressing room, black leather pants, with the matte boots over top, and the black motorcycle vest over top, perfectly fitted to her slim muscular form, a sliver of pale stomach showing. Her jet black hair still in a perfect bun and her sunglasses still in place.

"Do you always wear black?" Evie asked eying Ravyn up and down, trying to find a flaw.

"Yes." Was all Ravyn replied with, before walking up to the counter.

"Cyrus, you know the account number. Please, put all of this on there? Including my new friend. Evie, this is Cyrus. Cyrus, this is Evie." She said gesturing between the two of them. Evie was very out of place. A white button up sleeveless top, and a light purple knee length skirt, white flat shoes and a white trench coat that reached her knees. Very out of place indeed.

"Evie." Cyrus' nodded, his deep voice echoing throughout the store. Evie nodded a reply her eyes wide at the…person that made up Cyrus. His face was covered in scars, instead of hair he had a metal spike Mohawk, the rest of his head was covered in tribal tattoos, one of which Ravyn designed for him, his face had several piercing and his clothes looked like they had been ripped from the corpse of Sid Vicious.

"She's new." Ravyn smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, I can tell." He laughed, his laugh menacing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just put it all on the account eh?" Ravyn laughed at her friend, her laughter echoing like the bells of a church.

"Yeah sure." Cyrus nodded then went back to reading his comic book.

Ravyn nodded her thanks and bagged everything herself, asked Evie if she was ready and when the auburn haired girl nodded her response, they left the store.

The ride to Ravyn's small apartment was quiet. Evie was processing some thoughts and wasn't ready to ask the Goth she had been placed with. There was such a thing as dressing in black to not be seen, but it's a totally different thing when it's a daily style.

-Present-

"Oy, the fuck do you think yer doin?" Someone yelled about halfway down the street from Ravyn and Evie.

"What I always do, I'm making sure there's no witnesses!" Another voice yelled.

"Why the fuck are you two fighting!" Another voice yelled, this one was different, it just oozed Boston.

"We always do ya dumbfuck." One of the accented voiced yelled back.

Ravyn turned to her wide eyed partner and put a finger to her lips and made a shh sound, Evie nodded her wide eyed head. Then as if things were going in slow motion, Ravyn stood up and pulled the gun from her holster right as the first of the three passed her alley, right as she cocked the gun quietly and turned the safety off, inched her finger towards the trigger, Evie sneezed causing the group of three to look and see a shadow darker then the rest down the alley.

"Fuck! Evie! RUN!" She yelled as they started down the alley, "Evie, you see that hole? Run there and hide. I'll lose them." She said as they ran and Evie nodded and ducked into the hole unseen by the trio.

Ravyn ran until her lungs burned, but the alley dead ended. "Shit." Ravyn spat as she looked around.

"We've got you now, you can't run anymore Mother fucker!" The Boston accent rang out.

"The fuck I can't." Ravyn replied preparing for a fight. Lowering herself down she jumped up and grabbed the ladder above her and swung herself kicking him in the head.

"What the fuck?" He screeched as he fell to the ground grabbing his face, blood pouring from his nose.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Ravyn asked taunting him, laughing when he flipped her off.

"You might want to be nice girly, you see, we have your friend." One of the accented voices taunted her right back.

"Fuck. Dammit Evie." Ravyn sighed removing her sunglasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I'm Sorry Ravyn." She cried, sobs exploding out of her.

"If you do what we say then the girl goes free." One of them said to her, mischief in his voice.

"Piss off!" She yelled back. She refused to give in to these scum bags. They weren't her mark, but she would happily kill them.

"Watch yourself girly." One of them said lowering his fat face to hers, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Piss off fat fuck." She growled reaching for one of her tiny throwing knives that was designed just for her, a ring she could easily slip her finger in.

"What did you call me?" He growled right back, his hand pushing her against the wall by her neck.

"I…called…you…fat…fuck." She said between breaths.

"No one calls me that." The man growled at her.

"I just did." She taunted back as she slammed her fist with the small knife into his side, not enough to kill, but enough to disable momentarily, or so she thought until he reached out and grabbed her bun wheeling her around head first into the wall. All she could remember was the sounds of yells and foot steps before everything went black.

"Miss?" she could hear faintly, "Miss?" Water being flicked in her face causing her to slightly rouse. When it dawned on her that someone was talking to her, her eyes flew open she moved into fighting position and reached for her gun, which was missing, as were her knives, and her hair was down.

"Who the fuck are you!" She snarled as she thought of a plan.

"I'm Romeo!" The man laughed, putting his hands up towards his shoulders and smiling at her.

"Where am I? Shit! Evie! Fuck Aldo is going to kill me!" She sighed shaking her head and wincing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you miss, you see, you hit that wall pretty hard." He smiled at her and put a wet cloth to her head.

"I can clean my own wounds. And if you call me miss one more time, I swear once I get my knives back I'll cut off your balls and make you eat them." She growled and snatched the cloth from him.

"What can I call you then?" He asked, a puzzled and horrified look on his face.

"Darcy," She replied without thinking "Darcy Malone."

"Well Darcy, your friend is going to be okay, she's just in shock. But you're a different story. You got a cut on your head. Its pretty deep." Romeo said as he moved his fingers to show an inch.

"Get me some thread and a needle." She said to him, tiredness creeping into her voice.

"No need, you see Darcy, my…" He started before Ravyn cut him off.

"Why did you call me Darcy?" She asked, puzzled.

"You told me to." He said to her, cocking his head to the side looking at her with a worried look on my face.

"Fuck, I haven't gone by that name in ten years. Call me Ravyn." She replied with a grimace.

"Well Ravyn, my partners will be here in a minute to help fix you up. They went to the store to pick up some stuff for your wounds." He smiled at her as she looked down at herself in shock. Blood was everywhere, which is when she felt the pain in her abdomen and saw Romeo's hand pressing down on the blood soaked cloth.

"Oh Fuck…" she moaned when she saw her stomach.

"You'll be okay Ravyn." He smiled at her, it was a smile that someone would get from a friend, kind, caring, and worried.

"I'm going to…" Ravyn started to say as she dozed off, but then she heard them. The Saints.

"Give me my fucking weapons." She growled sitting up, she was going to make them pay for what they did to her all those years ago.

"Nope, sorry, can't do that Ravyn." Romeo said forcing her to lay back down.

"Yes, you can. I need to finish my job!" She growled trying to get away from the wiry Mexican.

"Job?" One of the saints asked as he saw her, "what job?"

"The one I was given." She growled, hatred seeping into her glare at the saint.

"Oh? And what's that?" The other asked.

"To get rid of you! To get my revenge!" She snarled at him.

"Ravyn, stop moving, your going to make the bleeding worse." Romeo urged her.

"I don't give a damn about the bleeding, I've been wounded worse." She said, oddly calm.

"Ravyn, Holy fuck, Connor! We have Ravyn Black! Agent Ravyn Black!" Murphy said, oddly triumphant.

"I knew we would eventually get her." Connor smiled as he turned around, a syringe filled with a clear liquid, sending Ravyn into a panic. One thing she hated was needles.

"Ro, grab her." Murphy said as he looked at her. Small yet muscled, saying she had been in several fights and had come out the winner, her eyes wide with panic, blood covering her head and stomach, it looks like one of her throwing knives had been turned on her.

"You got it boss." Romeo said as he pushed down on her shoulders.

"No! Dammit! NO NEEDLES!" She screeched, legs flailing. She moved so much she threw Romeo off of her and did a backwards somersault, putting herself in a corner she crouched and was ready to attack, her pitch black hair around her in wild waves, her green eyes feral, all of her muscles snapped into the ready.

"Whoa, calm down. We don't plan on hurting you. That's what this is," Murphy said as he grabbed the syringe from his brother, "it's a pain killer so we can get you stitched up, so that you don't bleed to death." He growled at her.

"I can deal with the pain!" She snarled at him, "Give me the damn needle and thread and I'll do it my…what happened to my hand?" She said as she looked down at her hand which was wrapped in gauze and as she tried to move her fingers she started crying.

"Hey…calm down miss." Connor said, a gentle hand outreached.

"What the hell happened to my hand!" She cried still trying to move her fingers more then a tiny bit.

"Well, when we found you miss, you were bleeding really bad. Now we had enough gauze to get that bleeding stopped, but not enough to stop your head from bleeding nor your stomach. So my brother Murphy here gave up his good shirt so that you wouldn't bleed to death. Either we use the needle with the pain killer or we cauterize the wound with no pain killer at all." Connor said as he crouched down to look at her, a slight smile on his face meant to calm her down.

"No!" She screamed as she punched him in the nose, blood started streaming down his face as his brother started laughing.

"Con, what have we told you? Girls just don't like you!" He laughed, blue eyes filled with mirth.

"Watch your self sunshine." Ravyn growled before she started crying again, her hand, her trigger hand and punching hand was ruined, all because of some fat Slovakian who didn't get his way, "bastard." She cried harder.

"Ravyn, can…can I get you something? Water?" Romeo asked his eyes full of worries.

"I'm fine." Ravyn said as she scrubbed at the tears running down her face, as she looked at her hands she saw blood mixed with her tears.

"No your not." Murphy said as he crouched near her, inspecting her. She was one of the most stunning people he had ever seen. Her hair as black as night, down to her waist, eyes as green as grass growing in the countryside, her skin was slightly tanned like the sun kissed sands of the desert, he was sure without the blood on her face she would be much prettier.

"I am, and I swear if you touch me you'll end up the same as your brother, saint." She snarled at him causing Murphy to laugh and look at his brother who looked pissed off, understandably so considering the girl just broke his nose. Again.

"Why do you call me that?" Murphy asked, cocking his head to the side his brows furrowed.

"It's what you are. You're a _saint_, and you took everything I had from me! Everything!" She growled at him.

"What did we take from you? We've been gone for…" He started, noticing his brother get up with the syringe in his hand, and start making his way around, he nodded slightly at his brother knowing he was the distraction.

"Over ten years." she growled at him, her green eyes burning.

"What did we do to you that long ago?" He asked genuinely confused when he noticed his brother beside her with the syringe.

"You killed…" She trailed off when she realized Connor had stabbed her with the syringe, she started screaming.

"Romeo grab her!" Murphy yelled as he grabbed Ravyn's legs, Romeo nodded at him and grabbed her arms.

"No!" She wailed, pulling at her limbs which were being held down, images from the past she thought she had buried came up.

Cigarette smoke in her nose, mingled with cheap cologne, strong hands holding her down as she was defiled. The only thing missing from that memory was the laughter in the background.

"NO!" She screamed and started crying, her lungs burning from her escape attempts.

"Murphy hold her or else she's going to do more damage to herself. Ro, stay on her arms, I've got her head." Connor hollered over her shouts of protest as he moved around to grab her head lightly.

"Please….please let me go," She cried quietly, her voice quieting, her limbs ceasing movement.

"Finally." Murphy sighed letting go of her legs.

"We need to hurry up before she wakes up and there's hell to pay." Connor said letting go of her head noticing the tears running down her face making marks through the blood. She actually looked soft and kind, instead of hard and downright mean.

"That's true brother." Murphy said a slight smile on his face.

"So what are we doing?" Romeo asked slowly letting go of her arms, waiting to see if the girl was going to resume her fit.

"We're going to stitch her up as quickly as possible. She doesn't react well to being held down." Connor started to say when he noticed the angry look on his brothers face. "Murph? What is it?" Connor asked him, a confused look on his face.

"We have one of the top rated agents in her field, and look at how she reacts to being held down. What the hell do you think it is!" Murphy barked at his brother.

"No… not their top agent." Connor said running a hand over his face.

"Aye brother." Murphy said as he picked her up and moved her back to the bed she was on. He looked over at the other girl they brought with them, she was still asleep, hadn't moved. 'Good' He thought to himself.

Stitching up Ravyn's wounds was easy, until Murphy removed the bandages from her wrist. Her wrist had been sliced at several times, as if the Slovakian was hoping she would die very quickly. But he and his brother and Romeo had found them and killed the Slovakian's before any more damage could be done to Ravyn.


	2. Wake Up

_**Greetings everyone!**_

_**I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update. I've been busy with work and taking care of some family issues. But hopefully the chapters will start to show up more and more! **_

_**Disclaimer: if I owned them do you think I'd be writing this? Nope! Most of these characters belong to the lovely Troy Duffy, who in my opinion should be smacked upside the head for killing all my favorite people off.**_

_**P.S. Almost none of this will follow the correct time lines, sorry but deal with it or kiss my half irish arse ;) I'm kidding...for the most part. **_

Chapter 2: Wake up

As Ravyn started to come to, the world was a blur, her mind was hazy. But realization slammed into her brain as she sat straight up, her mind racing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down miss." Murphy said as he came into the sectioned off area of the dingy apartment that they had set up when she was asleep.

"What the hell did you do to me!" She screamed at him, fear running across her face.

"We stitched up your wounds. Be careful so that they don't open. And be careful with that hand, it's a bit more damaged then we realized," He said as he sat down on the side of her bed.

"You could've done that when I was awake." She snarled at him.

"And how? You backed yourself into a corner, ready to attack. I think you might be tougher then my brother and myself." Murphy said with a slight laugh.

"What are you laughing at saint?" She growled at him, her green eyes shrinking down to slits.

"You! Here you just woke up and already you're ready for a fight. You remind me of an old friend." Murphy said with a slight smile on his face, a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh?" Ravyn asked sitting up further only to have her blanket slip down to her waist revealing a black bra with sliver skulls and crossbones all over it.

"Mm a good friend of my…uhm miss, you might want to cover up." Murphy said turning his head away.

"Huh? Oh." Ravyn said a blush staining her cheeks. "Where's my…Oh never mind, with my wounds my new top is ruined isn't it?" Ravyn actually looked sad.

"Uhm, yeah. Sorry." Murphy replied to her scratching at the back of his head.

"No Worries, I'll just get a new one from my supplier." Ravyn said, a small smile on her face which was quickly replaced by a deep scowl.

"You don't have to frown all the time you know." Murphy said to her, a frown on his face.

"I have to carry out my mission." Ravyn said to him, running a hand through her blood matted hair, "uh gross."

Murphy chuckled at the girl and shook his head, "we have a shower, water isn't terribly warm, but we bought some soap and shampoo for you."

"Really?" Ravyn asked as she turned her head to face him, studying his profile, dark hair, skin paler then hers, and blue eyes, his face weary.

"Yeah. We thought you might want a shower." Murphy said looking at her, his blue eyes studying her green.

"Even though my mission is to kill you?" She asked flatly while raising her left eyebrow.

"Yeah. I guess so." Murphy said as he nodded his head. "God you look like him, kind of." He said puzzled.

"Who?" Ravyn asked as she slowly turned herself and placed her feet on the floor next to his.

"A friend, a very good friend of ours." Murphy replied a bit sad.

"What was his name?" Ravyn asked, wondering how her father could be friends with the saints.

"David Della Rocco." Murphy said with an edge of sadness in his voice.

"Can't say I know him. My Fathers last name was Malone." Ravyn replied wanting to comfort the Irishman next to her, a feeling unknown to her, the want to comfort someone.

"Oh that's to bad, he was a great guy." Murphy said a sad smile on his face.

"Sounds it. Now if I recall correctly you mentioned something about a shower?" Ravyn asked raising a brow at him.

"Aye, ya do recall correctly." He replied nodding his head and standing up. Turning to face her he put a hand out to help her.

"I can do it." Ravyn replied bracing her hands on her knees and pushing herself up. As she stood up the sheet that was over her fell to the floor, she followed behind Murphy in just her underwear, her body covered in scars and special tattoos each of which had a special meaning to her.

"Its right through here." He said as he turned to face her, his eyes nearly popping out of his head when he saw her.

"What?" She asked, raising a brow.

"I-its just that...uhm. Nothing. So, you know the way around a water faucet, I'm going to go and find my brother." Murphy replied and walked off, right past romeo who was standing in his door way, his face the same as Murphy's.

"What?" Ravyn asked him slightly annoyed.

"Look at yourself Rave." Romeo said to her, gesturing.

"I have no clothes. And call me Rave one more time you'll find out how much of a fighter I am. If I would've had my gun you would've gotten shot." Ravyn said pointing her finger in his direction, a glare on her face enough to scare the Dali Lama.

"Whoa okay, tough girl. Jeez, I'll talk to the brothers idiot and see if we can get you some clothes." Romeo laughed as he walked away from her, he could really like her, if she wasn't so damn scary.

"Thank you Romeo." Ravyn said to him, her voice small as if realizing she was being to harsh on the people that saved her and her partner's life.

"Anytime." He nodded to her as he was walking away.

Closing the door on the rest of the apartment, Ravyn looked around the bathroom. It was small, dingy, it reminded her of home, not her apartment now, but the place she grew up. Until her only family was taken from her. Blinking away the tears Ravyn looked in the mirror, her face was a mess, it was covered in dry blood and dirt and it was streaked through with tears, her hair matted with blood, her left eye was badly bruised and her bottom lip was split open and swollen. Her green eyes were filled with hostility, and her forehead was bruised.

She examined the stitches on her head, the wound was wide but the brothers knew their way around a needle, her hand was still wrapped in gauze and she could still barely use her hand the damage must have been severe, she was afraid to look. The wound on her stomach looked like she had been stabbed by one of her own throwing knives, which was a bit of a blow to her. Never had she lost a fight, even when she didn't know how to fight. Yet now she had, the first one in twenty years.

"Hey!" Someone called to her.

Wheeling her head around she didn't see anyone, and so she put it off to the head injury. Walking over to the shower she pulled back the curtain and turned it on, waiting for the water to heat up a bit. She peeled off what was left of her clothes and climbed into the shower, enjoying the cool spray of it. She let the tears flow as the blood was washed away. Leave it up to her to be taken in by the people she was supposed to kill.

"Miss?" Murphy called into the bathroom, the door barely cracked.

"Yes?" She asked popping her head out of the shower.

"Uh, Ro told us you needed clothes, we all looked through our closets and found these...a pair of pants, a shirt and a pair of underwear, don't worry those haven't been worn." He smiled as he set it down on the counter for her.

"Thank you." She said as she closed the curtain and resumed washing her hair. "Ow! Fuck!" She yelped right as Murphy was getting ready to leave.

"You okay?" He asked before he closed the door.

"Uhm, yeah. Got shampoo in the cut on my head." She called back.

"Okay." He said as he closed the door.

"Whats she doing in there?" Connor asked his brother as he came back from the bathroom where the girl was showering.

"Showering." Murphy replied looking at his brother like he had just asked why the pope was catholic.

"Ah, and what were you doing in there?" Connor asked, a slight smile on his face.

"I was giving her some clothes." Murphy replied looking extremely annoyed.

"Ah." Connor teased until they heard the scream, the brothers were tripping on themselves trying to get in the bathroom to make sure the girl was okay.

"Oh my fucking god!" She screamed as they busted down the door, her small muscular form wrapped in a small towel.

"Whats happened?" Murphy asked her, his gun at the ready closely followed by Connor and romeo.

"There...there was a man. Over there!" She sobbed dropping to her knees as she pointed to the toilet then wrapping her arms around herself.

"There's no one there Ravyn." Murphy said as he tentatively crouched down beside her, he was taken aback when she clung to him for dear life, "shh, shh...your okay" Murphy said as he ran his fingers over her wet hair the way his mother used to any time he was scared and upset.

"Well now you've gone and done it...Fuck." The voice said to her and she buried herself even further into Murphy, by this point she had practically crawled into his lap.

"Just leave me alone..." She sobbed, her whole frame shaking.

"Ravyn, your sitting on me, I can't exactly leave you alone." Murphy said, his brows furrowed with worry, which caused her to grab tighter.

"Not...not you. Him." She pointed to the closed toilet lid again. Her sobbing worsened, and she was shaking so badly that Murphy could barely hold her.

"Ravyn there's no one there." He said as he ran a hand over her head soothingly as his other arm wrapped around her waist and held her as tight as he could.

"Murph, whats going on?" Connor asked as he eyed the two of them on the bathroom floor, his brow furrowed.

"I don't know." Murphy said as he held the crying girl.

"Well, try and get her calmed down." Connor said as he slowly backed out of the room. "Romeo!" Connor called from the couch trying to give his brother and Ravyn some space, there was something wrong with her, it might be from the stress of everything going on, or she was a complete wacko. Or both.

"What?" He screeched, as he turned around.

"Come here ya dumb ass!" Connor said as he gestured to the couch.

"Why?" He yelled back as he walked towards Connor, when he heard the door slam and lock behind him.

"Where am I?" asked a groggy voice from the couch next to the one Connor was on, her Georgia accent thick as her dark auburn hair.

"We saved you!" Romeo said, an accomplished look on his face.

"Oh my god. Where's Ravyn!" She said as she sat straight up, her eyes filled with panic when she saw Connor and Romeo.

"She's fine." Connor said as he leaned over and tried to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" Evie shrieked.

"Whoa, calm down. I'm Connor, my brother Murphy is with Ravyn right now. She's got some injuries, some pretty deep cuts. We brought you back with us so that you two wouldn't die out on the street." Connor said as she shrank down on the couch.

"Oh. So we didn't kill you guys then?" Evie asked, as she gathered her hair into a pony tail, only to realize she didn't have anything to hold it with.

"Here," Connor said handing her a rubber band, "no you two didn't kill us." Connor said with a laugh.

"Ah, well, thanks for the rubber band." Evie said with a nod as she finished gathering her hair in a bun.

"Yeah. Would you mind telling me why you two are trying to kill us?" Connor asked, raising a brow.

"Wait. Ravyn was trying to kill us?" Romeo asked, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Yes, we were trying to kill the three of you. You see, Ravyn is an assassin, I am her technical assistant. Ravyn was given a hit for you you three. It's her way of getting revenge. She's convinced that when you guys took out the people at the Yakavetta trials, that you killed her father. Dave Malone." Evie said as she sat so that she could face them.

"Dave Malone was helping the Yakavetta family." Connor said matter of factly.

"Was he really?" Evie asked, her eyebrows nearly meeting her hairline.

"Yeah, he was. Malone was one of his informants." Connor replied pinching at the bridge of his nose.

"Who was?" Murphy asked as he came into the room carrying Ravyn who had passed out, she was still wrapped in a towel.

"Dave Malone." Connor said as he looked thoughtfully at his brother who was now sitting down with the sleeping girl in his lap, her head on his shoulder.

"Ah, yeah...He was. We had to take him out." Murphy replied shaking his head.

"That was Ravyn's dad." Evie replied, shocked at how Ravyn was brought out.

"Oh." Murphy said as everything dawned on him.

"Yeah she told me when she woke up that her name was Darcy Malone." Romeo told them while he was walking into the room. "Murphy's got a girl on him." He stated, his brows furrowed with confusion, causing all of them to laugh including Murphy.

"Yeah, he does. Which brings up the question, Murph, why do you have Ravyn on you?" Connor asked, trying to keep a giggle out of his voice.

"She passed out. Kept saying there was a man in the bathroom, outside of me Con, and so she kept crying until she ended up like this." Murphy said as he kept a protective arm around her.

"Oh. Right." Romeo said, a smile on his face, "makes perfect sense."

"Aye, it does." Connor said.

"She looks...nice when shes asleep." Evie said, absolutely mystified by how calm and serene her coworker looked.

"Yeah, she does. Kinda scary." Romeo said, just as puzzled as Evie.

"Now stuff it you two." Murphy said as he looked down at Ravyn who had started mumbling in her sleep.

"I bet I can wake her up." Romeo grinned an evil glint in his eye.

"I swear if you wake her up I will kill you." Murphy growled at him causing Ravyn to snuggle into his chest further.

"Wow, protective much?" Evie questioned with a raised brow and a smirk on her face.

"I'm not protective. She needs to sleep. She has a really bad head injury that is more then likely the cause of her hallucinations." Murphy replied looking like a deer in headlights.

"What's your name?" Connor asked turning to Evie, leaving his brother alone for a moment.

"Evelyn, but I go by Evie." She replied with a smile.

"Well, lovely to meet you Evie, I'm Connor. This here is Romeo, he's our Mexican, and that person who's holding your friend, is Murphy, my twin brother." Connor grinned at her.

"Nice to meet you too." Evie replied her southern hospitality making her be polite.

"Hey guys, I think she's coming to." Murphy said as Ravyn started to move her head and make light sounds in the back of her throat.

"Ravyn?" Evie asked as she kneeled in front of them.

"Evie?" Ravyn asked sleepily.

"Yeah it's me. Ravyn you okay?" Evie asked, concern showing clearly in her eyes.

"Mm-Hmm. Tell David to leave me alone...I wanna sleep" Ravyn replied before she fell back to sleep.

"Who the hell is David?" Evie asked, her face scrunching up in a puzzled look


End file.
